Splash
by CartoonCrushGirl
Summary: My first oneshot. Jinx and KF are moving into a new apartment together. But it went wrong... A sad story. Just warning ya.


**Hey to anyone reading this! I don't own the characters in this in any way. And this may get a bit dark/sad, so... yeah.  
This is a result of major boredom and I wrote this post-math test, AKA when my brain was fried. So don't be expecting my best. Still, please read on, and please review.**

KID FLASH P.O.V.

She'd been with me for a few months since I converted her. She's stayed at my apartment for the whole time, the one I owned under my secret identity. At first she'd been afraid to leave, too afraid the Titans would find out she was there. But after I convinced her to help defeat the Brotherhood of Evil, she had come out of her shell a bit. She helped me with the local criminals and- even better- agreed to go out with me. She had even changed her look.

She still wore tons of black- I would probably never get rid of the Goth side- but now she was usually in black-and-purple stretchy pants, a black hoodie, and dark pinkish-purplish sneakers.

But now, we were finally doing something new. She and I had been saving up, and now we finally had enough to move out of my crummy apartment and into a nicer one on the other side of town. I was driving her there now in my truck, but I couldn't keep my eyes from flicking to her every now and again.

She was truly beautiful. The gray skin, the pink eyes... they only made me like her more. Her hood was down, which was a little weird for her, but I had a good view of her head, so I wasn't complaining. Her cat-like, pink eyes shone with happiness, her full lips smiled around white teeth. She wore her hair in a ponytail now instead of her horns, and the long, straightened pink locks whipped around her head in the wind. I forced my eyes to the road... to see the oncoming disaster.

ROBIN P.O.V.

Johnny Rancid was really getting on my nerves. I was pursuing him, me on my cycle and him on his motorcycle, throughout town, and it was getting too close to the civilians. I watched as he swerved onto the bridge, and had no choice but to follow.

As I chased him through traffic, I saw him skid and slam into another car. He righted himself, but the car he had hit slammed into another car, and that car hit another. After a small pileup, most cars stopped, but I did notice one in particular.

Kid Flash's familiar truck was right behind the crash, and from the looks of it, he wasn't paying attention. I could barely see him. He was staring at Jinx, not at the road. _Man, she's changed, _I thought offhandedly. I saw him look up, and shock and fear crossed his face. The rear car was coming at him, out of control.

He swerved, and I heard Jinx scream. _That's _it, I decided. I made a sharp U-turn away from the front and from Johnny, and went back to help the civilians... and my friends. I looked back for half a second, and saw the truck plummet over the edge of the bridge and into the water, along with the shrill sound of Jinx screaming._  
_

JINX P.O.V.

I knew Kid was staring at me, but in all honesty, I didn't really care. I had never actually moved before, except into and out of the H.I.V.E., which I didn't really count. And I was getting to move_ and _go on a mini road trip with Kid Flash, the boy I... liked? I wasn't sure how deep my feelings for him went, but I _knew_ that I at _least_ liked him.

I was pretty much zoned out. Kid had rolled all of the windows down and slid open the top of his car, so I could feel the wind whipping at my face and my hair and hood flew around. I just stared out the window, lost in thought about how my life had gone thanks to him.

When I zoned back in, we were swerving hard around this car hurtling towards us. I shrieked despite myself, but I was scared. I simply watched as we flew towards the railing, out of control, and finally crashed straight through and into open air.

For a millisecond we were weightless, but then we started falling, faster and faster, descending towards the water. When we hit, I fell into my seat hard, heard a huge crash, and saw water lapping at the sides of the car and sloshing in through the windows. I know that, eventually, the car would fill with water, and I had to get us out before that happened. As far as I could tell, Kid was unconscious. So it looked like I was on my own.

ROBIN P.O.V.

I saw the truck land right-side-up, and I tried to decide what to do. I was panicking. It was all my fault. I saw the car shake a little bit, and could only watch as it began to sink deeper and deeper.

KID FLASH P.O.V.

It was all my fault. I woke up to water sloshing into my car and Jinx was writhing, trying to free her hands from the seat belt and airbag keeping her from hexing her way out of this.

I was more or less completely immobilized. All I could do was watch as Jinx became more and more frantic. I saw that, as water filled the car, her movements grew sluggish. Eventually, she stopped, slumping her shoulders in defeat. I knew that we were... we were probably going to drown.

JINX P.O.V.

I was not going to get out of this. I knew that. So I stopped fighting. I turned to look at Kid, and was not even surprised to see that he was conscious and staring at me sadly. I stretched out my hand as far as I could towards him, and he stretched out his. We met in the middle, locked hands, and I closed my eyes.

I could feel air bubbles streaming out of my nose and mouth, but I ignored them. When the water closed over my head, I kept my eyes shut and gripped Kid's hand even tighter.

At that point, the pain came. My lungs felt like they were going to explode, and my skin started stinging, like pins and needles. I forced my eys open and saw a slightly blurry form next to me that was Kid. He wasn't stuck still, but he was just... floating. Floating in the barely-there currents in the car.

I knew he was dead, but refused to accept it. I just stared at his half-open eyes and imagined that they were filled with life, that they were shining in that way that was now so familiar to me when he was laughing or when he was about to say something sarcastic.

I ignored the growing pain. I just kept staring at him. Kid. My Kid. Just kept staring at him.

Just keep staring.

Just keep...

Just...

...

...

(IMAGINARY LINE BREAK BUT I CAN'T GET MY COMPUTER TO DO THAT SO JUST IMAGINE ONE)

Jump City Obituaries

Wally West and Jinx Taylor /A.N. I couldn't find Jinx's real last name and couldn't think of anything else. Sue me./

The teenagers died, from drowning, in the local river yesterday, on August 17, 2013. They perished as collateral damage in the fight between Robin, Teen Titan, and notorious criminal Johnny Rancid.

May their souls rest in peace.

**Sorry. I am usually a huge KF and J fan. I just... I don't know. I had a bad day. So sorry if this isn't that good. And I didn't want to go into all of the more gruesome stuff in the drowning. Because, trust me, I know about it. Whatever. Anyway, please review and whatnot. Peace out.**


End file.
